


Oneshot angst thing

by aNOTnymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Control, POV Alternating, Wilbur Soot Angst, jschlatt but hes a literal mfin ram, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNOTnymous/pseuds/aNOTnymous
Summary: WOOOOOE BRAINWASHING MINDCONTROL THING IM SO VERY ORIGINALYeah so Schlatt has like, mind control powers n hes got alot of the citizens of lmanburg under his controli do be killin someone off tho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Oneshot angst thing

The ram gave the former president a wide grin, before promptly bursting into laughter at the idea that Wilbur had even a slither of hope of getting back his son. no, no, Schlatt had made sure that was never going to happen. he'd put more effort and focus into controlling Fundy than most of the others. This was his bargaining chip with Wilbur. he had Tubbo as Tommy's and the young boy was timid, impressionable, easy enough to keep under his control, but the fox hybrid certainly had plenty of fight in him. About a week of consistant headaches trying to keep the bastard in check. eventually he had worn himself out trying to regain control of his body though, the most disturbance he would get from Wilbur's son now was small sobs that faintly rang through his head. that was what he heard now as he looked at the scene before him.

Fundy, or well, The emotionless shell of a body that was left of him, stood over Wilbur. sword tip rested against his throat   
The former president taking a shaky breath not even daring to move from his awkward position on the ground for fear of losing his life then and there

"Schlatt- I don't know what- or how you've done this but please. just- just give him back.. I don't know what it is you even- even want from me just don't make him do this shit-....please.." The musician choked out, desperately holding back tears as he stared up into his son's cold colouded over eyes. desperately wanting him to step back, to hug him, to react to anything he said. It broke his heart every time he saw his son mindlessly trailing after Schlatt, he wanted nothing more to just tear the smug grin off the ram's putrid face. And that was when it clicked for Wilbur, it finally clicked that he wasn't going to be able to win this.   
Schlatt didn't really want to control his son, no, he wanted to control him. that was the goal. If Schlatt couldn't get his way with that he would simply dispose of him, probably his son soon afterwards once he had no use for him. And..if he did trade his free will for his son's freedom, would he keep his part of the deal? Wilbur wouldn't be able to make him do so.

He was going to die here 

And Schlatt would force his own son to do it.

He broke into uncontrollable mournful wailing. this was how Schlatt won. He couldn't take his mind off the thought that, if Fundy was still in there somewhere he would have to live with the weight on his shoulders that he had killed his father and couldn't do anything to stop it. Wilbur should've been there for him. Tommy and Tubbo… he should've protected them all. they didn't deserve to deal with this, they were all just children who had no place in a war. And he had failed his only job in this one moment. Right when he fell to the ground he had failed to protect all three of them. 

..

.

"Fundy. I-I-I know part of you is s-still in there, and, I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happens next, it wasn't your fault o-okay??.....-"

He screwed his eyes shut tightly, letting a false sense of calm wash over him. going back to when things were alright, they'd won the war and finally they had time to relax, to joke about and laugh, before the elections. a soft smile crept across his face as his defeated sobs got weaker and he heard the muffled voice of Schlatt saying something.

WilburSoot was slain by Fundy.


End file.
